backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MHLut
Archives Please do not edit this section, it's are part of administration. Archives are for historical purposes only! * User talk:MHLut/Archive 1 * User talk:MHLut/Archive 2 * User talk:MHLut/Archive 3 Category:MHLut Thanks Well, thanks but I already know how to use wikia because I already had another account but only used it in another wiki. But anyway thanks . --BlackFlamer 00:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion About the Community Guidelines...you should make it available in a 1 click link on the main page and possibly other pages too << I recommend this but it's your choice really. People usually see Rules named as Rules not Community Guidelines so even though it is there they might see it at something else. So renaming can be useful too or make it "Community Guidelines/Rules" and make it easy to find and see. I know it's 1 click right now since its hover then click, but people might not actually go there since they might think it's a forum or something, and not everyone posts in forum. Just a suggestion so everyone knows the rules :) - nvm about the signature issue, it just didn't update fast enough - Note: Please just reply here, I have email notifications on so I get a email. It's easier to just discuss in 1 page and I can always delete pages from following too. [-xKevin-|[B-xKevin-/B]] 07:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) uhmm do you know whos rank 1 in this wiki? just curious. Your 2nd and I found the 3rd too.:D 11:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Look at someone's badges, in the top right of the box you'll see "ranked #x on this wiki". Click it (it's a link). ~ MHLut 10:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I passed wave 25 with getting 70% damaged but it says i did not pass why i think its a bug The pages on the Wild Monster Tribes are all deleted and have been "vandalised".Just thought you should know.I've edited the Dreadnaught Tribe Page already. Junwen971 09:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Junwen971 Are you still even active on this wiki? [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 19:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Hey, i just wanted to congratualte you to this wiki. i've contributed to varios other wikis and i must say that many (especially the smaller ones) are a mess. this one is really well organised, one could think its like 5000 pages big and has 20 boss admins. its obviously admined by a girl ;) Archangel 21:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you :) Loads of credits go to -xKevin- here as well, who has been on sole administration duty for a while now. :) ~ MHLut 15:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the welcome. :) Puttysquisher 19:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) hello I do not speak English very well I'm South American. thatsection is supposed to have put it page? Chuky75 19:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Cheating Hi, I just want to know if this guy is cheating the badges. He has almost the same points as me, but I got twice as much edits. Is that even possible(not that badges are actually important) *edit* Hey welcome back! Can you now investigate User:Christopherlin12? He just made a useless edit just minutes from now. I guess it is one of the edits for an achievement again. Here is his contributions He also said that the nav box(the one that Robert Horning made) is useless. He is also on a conflict with some users on this wiki.I wish you can use some of your spare time to check on this. Thank you! (and I just wrote my name since I forgot you edit in source mode, so that it won't waste too much space) Ok, nevermind. I just wont mind him. Thanks again though. By D.A.V.E. Some Templates Is it ok if we add some more info to the templates (like the statistics template for the champs)? The ones we wish to add are in the forums. We hope the request be accepted. Thanks! [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17']] 13:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I would love to see the shiny costs for all upgrades on all buildings as part of the templates, Is that possible? -jeff Possible New Admin: Reply Yep, I think he's experienced enough, maybe his user page just needs to be customized. -xKevin- 05:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Champion Templates I've tried opening and editing those templates before but since we were not sure with the heal time from 0 to max hp, we did not edit it first. I'll try to confirm my formula, (((health/(heal/heal rate))/60)/60, with my Fomor then my brother's Drull and then my friend's Gorgo. The formula would give the answer in hours but the decimals should be computed for the minutes and seconds too. And I've been here for a while, a few months. ' Vinzy 17' Talk Backyard Monsters 00:51,12/9/2011 Hi Noob You the noob and can't even think anything !!!Edrick4 05:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey MHLut, can you please prevent users from stealing pics from my wiki? Also, we should merge this wiki with my BYM wiki, since that wiki's under my complete control. 01:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lut, can I become a Bureacrat? I won't redesign, I'll respect your taste for simple on this wiki. 05:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Blocked Edrick for Harassment and other spamming behavior. 05:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Before I get demoted, I'm going to try to install sprite tables function here, so you guys here can 'play' around with the tower rotations, rather than having a nasty ol' gif. Click here for an example. 16:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi MHLut, thanks for the welcome =3 I messaged you via Facebook as well but might as well ask do you mind me adding you on Facebook? Zeo Uchiha 04:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to Nominate this wiki for a spotlight, or should I nominate my BYM Wiki? 05:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Page Layouts Hi, whenever a page is created with a page layout the editing page changes to a special layout builder thing where it's impossible to edit anything besides categories? http://i.imgur.com/JdE3l.png Can you fix this? Think all users get this, tried this with a unregistered account. -xKevin-Talk Page 17:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi,can you tell me how do I prevent people from editing my profile??? XStand 14:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) How to get the monster chamber,monster cage and drull? Ponteo2345 09:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, how about we get expanded wiki navigation? (bottom feature of this page). It's faster, and seems easier to navigate, plus more space too. (your choice..but I think this is a good idea) -xKevin-Talk Page 07:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Drull The Destroyer,Monster Chamber and Monster Cage How to get the three above and the champ monsters The Inferno Hello, MHLut! I want to ask something about Inferno Building. Can you make a Templates for a Inferno Building? By Death Kid Question How do you stop wikia from publishing stuff at my wall(Facebook) Thanks! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:09,1/4/2012 Inactiveness You've been inactive for a while..and for some reason people request help from you more. Just saying..but maybe this wikia needs another bureacaut. Not like I want to be one..but jusy saying, unless your gonna be active enough. -xKevin-Talk Page 06:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi, thanks for the bearecaut :) (never really wanted to be one..but I don't mind) About the layouts..I know how to edit it and all, but I want to know how to disable that special editing page. This one -> Also, about Admins: Yea, I was thinking By DAVE would be a good admin as well. I'll go talk to him about that. About wiki navigation: I already said about this on your talk page, but think you didn't notice it. On wiki features, I enabled the expanded wiki navigation. I doubt you will be against this, but if you are you can easily disable it anyways. Because of this, don't think a mini portal is needed (I tried making one, but it's not easy since I'm not really experienced in coding and those kind of stuff) -xKevin-Talk Page 22:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) how can i have an inferno base? where can I find the inferno buildings? Just made 2 people admin. Robert Horning (template guy) and By D.A.V.E. -xKevin-Talk Page 04:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Seems like the problem happens in all wikis. I disabled the feature(layout builder) for now. -xKevin-Talk Page 03:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) thankyou for your hospitality, may I ask how can I put a video in this wiki? Is it allowed? Hello ^^ moloch defeat hey can you tell me how i can defeat molochs last yard? Portal Circle Image Do you have a blank portal circle image? Robert Horning added an Inferno button, but it probably won't look good since it's a different circle image. I was thinking about seperating overworld and inferno by adding two pages of the portal. I tried seperating overworld and inferno on the top navigation bar but there isn't any space. -xKevin-Talk Page 06:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, on wiki features..is it ok if I enable Message Wall? Seems like an updated version of talk pages. -xKevin-Talk Page 21:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC)